Theories/Chapter
Chapter theories which can be assigned to certain chapters due to the mention of a mystery in that particular chapter. Chapter 42 Ghost gems In Ch 42 we were introduced to a new object by the goblins. Described as “the ghost of a huge gemstone as big a man's fist — purple, misty, see-through.” These are extremely important to the goblins. They search all over the world for them and don’t reveal any information, apparently even keeping its very existence a secret considering even Harry with Voldemort’s knowledge knew nothing. What are they? Why do the goblins want them? Theory 1 They are crystallized magic. Theory 2 They are something personal to the goblins themselves. Theory 3 They could be useful but perhaps only to goblins and are otherwise unimportant. Theory 4 They are something that could potentially shift the balance of power within the world. Theory 5 The Flamels have the incredibly useful Philosopher’s Stone. It is implied the goblins do as well. Perhaps the Ghost Gem is a key ingredient in its creation? Theory 6 They in some way allow someone to interact with a Higher Being such as Fate or Death. Theory 7 No one, not even the goblins themselves, actually know what they are. Theory 8 They are a power source. Theory 9 They are an ingredient in some unknown ritual. Theory 10 They are what Luna’s prophecy referred to as “Ancient Magic.” Chapter 41 Animagus forms Ginny Weasley Ginny is the assassin/ninja of the group and her inner animal is closely related to it. It was stated to be Cheetah. It is unknown whether magical or not. Got confirmed in chapter 42 Hermione Granger Hermione is a healer in training and has been eating a lot of vegetables, trotting around, being friendly towards female virgin class mates and hostile towards male. All leading to her becoming a Unicorn, who have healing blood abilities. In the story she also rescued a unicorn, which might be some kind of blessing. Hermione's animagus is stated to be a unicorn in chapter 44. Luna Lovegood Most likely chose her form to become a T-rex alongside her dad with the Lovegood ritual. The idea might have come from her watching Jurassic Park, where she said something about a muggle dragon. Harry Potter Is seen eating as much meat as Luna. We can assume another large predator. The prophecy by Luna stated a Dragon, that is what Harry might become. Another theory is about combining his split personality whereas his new animagus form will have several heads, like a Cerberus, '''who is a known mythical animal from the Greek underground, often times associated with death.' ''Update: In chapter 50, mentioned to be a '''Chimaera', although its constituent parts are unknown (although, as Ginny says, "If one of his parts isn't a snake of some kind I'll eat my hat.")'' Alexandra Black Is the necromancer of the group and her father's black dog resembles a grim, known to be an omen of death. Based on that one can assume that Alex will become a grim. Update: Confirmed in chapter 46 Daphne Greengrass Update from chapter 42: Avian form got confirmed. Chapter 43 confirmed Golden Eagle. Eats a lot of meat, likes to travel a lot and likes freedom. Based on that she might become a bird of prey. Potentially even an Owl. A yeti might also work considering her ice affinity. Fred and George Weasley Update from chapter 47: Penguins Nothing known. Potentially the same animal. Chapter 40 Portkey distribution In Ch. 40 Lockhart distributed six emergency portkeys to high profile Hogwarts parents. The possible original distribution and intended holders were as following But Harry stole the Dark portkeys, leading to the following possible distribution, since Harry owns four now: Theory 1 Hermione is definitely a wearer due to missing noble ring. Theory 2 Susan has the second Light portkey. She is the defacto deputy leader of the Light kids and therefore the second most important light aligned child in Hogwarts. Theory 3 Harry has the second Light portkey. He is the second son to Lord Potter the most important lord of the Light. If the portkey was given specifically to Lord Potter and not specifically to the Light as a faction. Harry makes the more probable choice as he's the son of Lord Potter, and the Potters want control of Harry. Luna's Prophecy In Ch. 40 Alexandra Black, Meet Death's Champion Luna gave a prophecy, "Where the land meets the wind, find the sign of the dragon's roar. There awaits you in the silt, ancient magics and gold and more." Immediately afterward her eyes started burning and she was later stated to have lost any potential for Divination she may have had. The prophecy was stated by Daphne to have a "brain dead obvious" meaning which, as far as we know, is unusual for prophecies, as well as Luna losing her Sight. So what does the prophecy mean and why did Luna's Third Eye burn out? Theory 1 The most prevalent theory is that Fate herself was sending a message to Harry through Luna, the price of such a direct intervention being Luna's Sight. This could be why the prophecy seems so direct and why Luna's eyes burned afterward. Theory 2 The prophecy is directing the group to where Harry hid his vault way back in Ch. 3 Flying Under the Radar - Gold. There he was awoken by a dragon's roar. Chapter 33 Who or what faked the Horcrux's Theory 1 A big question concerning the season two finale was the appearance of the fake Horcrux's. The most accepted theory seems to be that the fake Philosopher's stone had an additional function next to the spoken recording by Nicholas Flamel. It was speculated that it could also listen to anything in it's near vicinity and that one or both of the Flamel's could actually listen in while Harry and Voldemort had their talk. They heard how Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived and then intercepted Hermione and Daphne before they could get to the cave in the Hebride's. With their long known knowledge, even older than the Divination purge, they managed to infiltrate the Fidelius cave first and second created fake Horcrux's which the girls took later on. Theory 2 The second theory seems to stem from the idea of self-obviation, as seen in canon where Lockhart lost all his memories with a malfunctioning wand. Harry feared that one day Voldemort might want the Horcrux's back and could use something Harry treasured as a bargain. Thus Harry created dummy Horcrux versions nobody knew of, and of which knowledge he obliviated himself. It is known that Hermione did cast the spell on Harry in preparations for the heist, because it was the only way to restore the memories of Harry afterwards the mission had been completed. By self obliviating he could temporarily trick himself, but would not loose the treasured objects altogether. Theory 3 The third theory says that Fate & Death interfered someway with in the capacity of their powers. Theory 4 There is little known about Luna in the story and it is theorized she might have future knowledge and be another time traveler. How can the Flamels squash Voldemort In chapter 33, The Philosopher's Prophecy, we learn that the Flamels are aware of Voldemort's existence, showing they must know know about Horcrux's or similar magic leaving a magical being alive even after a body was destroyed. Additionally they stated they could squash Voldemort at any time. What does the squashing mean? Theory 1 The Flamels know about Horcruxes and the creation of Hocruxes has a very huge weakness, making it possible to get rid of them faster than anyone knows. Theory 2 They know magic that nobody else knows, being so powerful that it could decimate Voldemort. Might have something to do with Divination. Theory 3 They can squash him politically. F.e. by leaking the ennoblement ritual to the Light/Gray families and thus usurping anything the Dark might have built themselves up Theory 4 They simply bluff to make him feel wary. Chapter 28 The Three Planets In Ch 28 Divination, Dimwits, Drugs, and Detentions the centaurs who save Daphne and Hermione mention Jupiter is bright. Before that Pluto was bright, and before that it was Mars. But what does that mean? * Mars: Timeline 1 is implied to be close to canon, and in canon the centaurs mention Mars. Mars represents Ares the god of war. Before Fate and Death sent John back in time that was the future. War * Pluto: Timeline 2 had Voldemort win and take over Magical Britain. Pluto represents Hades the god of the underworld. That was the end of timeline 2. Death * Jupiter: Timeline 3 has Harry coming back and changing things for the better. Jupiter represents Zeus the king of gods. That is what this timeline is. Victory Chapter 20 What Happened to Fawkes? Fawkes last appearance in the story was in CH 20 when the Basilisk appeared "Far off, he heard the faint approaching sound of phoenix song." He hasn't been heard from since. Harry remarked in CH 10 it was very difficult to stop a phoenix. So what happened? Theory 1 Fawkes was eaten by the basilisk and is trapped in its stomach. Theory 2 Fawkes was petrified by the basilisk. Theory 3 Fawkes was captured by Harry at some point to harvest for ingredients. Chapter 1 Fate’s Appearance as Daphne In the very first chapter while talking to Fate Harry is briefly reminded of Daphne Greengrass. As a higher power in can be assumed that Fate can look like whatever she wants. So why did her appearance cause Harry to be reminded of Daphne? Theory 1 It was foreshadowing Daphne’s role as Harry’s lead wife. Theory 2 It was foreshadowing Daphne’s ability with Divination. Theory 3 Both theories 1 & 2 are correct. Theory 4 Both Daphne and Harry are Fate & Death. Category:Miscellaneous